The Great Cases
by atecom
Summary: After a corrupt Lawyer gets a convicted murderer free, one of the victim’s familiy members is enraged. After reading about this guy named Jigsaw he gets an Idea.
1. Lawyers must pay

Chapter 1

William awoke, feeling very awful. He opened his eyes and he was in a dark room. He couldn't focus on anything. He also had a bad headache which throbbed lightly but still noticeably. He was still in his grey work suit, although his tie was gone, and the top few buttons of his white shirt was undone. One of the first few things that he noticed is that he did not wake up in his bed. "Oh, No, I didn't fall asleep in that alley again did I?" Obviously that event happened often enough for it to be at the top of his mind. He managed to get his eyes focused on the dark room he was in. He realised that he was in a chair.

He tried to move his arms but couldn't. He then tried moving his legs, but they would not budge. They were shackled to the chair. He started frantically pulling hard. He was panicking. This lasted for about three minutes, when he decided that he had to calm himself down. He was still feeling a little hazy when he regained his composure. 'I have to figure out where I am' he thought to himself. He looked around the dark room. He had more then enough time to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark. The room seemed bare except for the seat. His hands were chained to an armrest, his fingers touched something that felt like a key pad, and something was directly in front of him.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the room. The light above him had turned on. Then a deep Mans Voice filled the room. "Hello, William." It said. William looked and saw that there was a P.A in the room. "For three years, you have opened yourself to corruption. You have gotten many people off the hook even when they have clearly been guilty. Do you know how many hours of torment you have put victims and their families through just because your one of the greatest debaters alive. Well today I will put you in the defendants chair. You are in the chair of unimaginable horrors that I can set off at any time. You will have one hour to argue your case. You will have to convince me that I should let you live. If you are able to do that, I will give you the code to enter into the keypad under your fingers. That will then release you and you will be free to go. Oh yes and I know how great of an argument you can put up, so you must not say umm or anything incomprehensible in your argument. You will also be prodded in your side every five minutes and you must not make a sound. You are good at getting clearly guilty criminals off the hook but can you do it when it is you yourself who is put up on the spot? Let the case begin".


	2. Where is William?

REVIEWERS:

Chaos-Element: Don't worry, I wont make you endure an hour long speech. Just bare with me, I have started a little different from Saw, but I will steer towards Saw later on (Remember this is a new Killer anyway). Thanks for the advice on the use of the word 'He' I will try to cut it down (answer: 23 times)

Xeno the Hedgehog- Thanks for R&R Here is my update

Chapter 2- Where Is William?

It was a dark night outside the police station. It seemed that for the night crime was taking a break. Sargent Ritchie Digger was at the desk filling out paperwork. The entire station was so quiet that all you could hear was the sound of his pen writing on paper. The serene atmosphere was suddenly broken by the sound of a frantic woman running up the marble stairs of the station. Her loud footsteps and panting could be heard from outside. When Sargent Digger saw her he could see that she was a blonde haired woman in her mid thirties. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying and even now as she ran, she was sobbing quite heavily.

Sargent Digger stood up "Ma'am are you alright" He asked with a level of concern in his voice. The woman stopped for a moment, continued sobbing then took two deep breaths. "My name is Mary Owen. My husband was late coming home. I thought little about it until I went into my bedroom. There I found this note on the bed." She handed a small white paper note to Sargent Digger. It read:

'Where is Bill

Where is he

If you look

Can you see?

Is he alive

Or is he dead

It all depends on whether

he has a big head

He is doing what he loves

But is not in court

But he is making an argument of some sort

To find him, think of Lead

Or else he could soon be dead.'

"Are you sure this is no joke?" asked Sargent Digger, "Yes I am sure" cried Mary in response "William never played a joke on anyone in his life, he is a good honest lawyer for Christ sakes." Sargent Digger was quiet for a moment. "How long have you noticed he was missing?" Mary had started to sob again but then calmed down once again. "He was supposed to be home from work at six. But I found this note at Nine O'clock." "Its not customary to report a missing person till 24 hours after the time they are expected home, but in the light of this evidence we shall make an exception. Come with me" Sargent Digger had suddenly got all professional about the situation. Mary followed Sargent Digger into a room at the back of the station.

"Mr Owen, your time is up. I am still not convinced that I should let you live." The P.A was turned up so loud that William had to cringe every time he heard this mans deep voice. William began to plead. "No, Please no, I have a wife goddamn it." "Silence" the voice was louder then ever and it made William freeze. "It would be a waste to kill you now, when I can have so much more fun." The voice continued "So listen up. You may get a second chance at life, but you can't cheat death. Tomorrow you will get one last chance to prove that you are worthy to keep your life. But tomorrow there will be much more at stake." With those words all the lights In the room were turned off and William was left in a painful silence.

Notes: That's the second chapter, not really Saw like yet but remember, this is a different guy (as suggested by the title) as he reads up on Jigsaw a little more, he will get more SAW like.


	3. Second Chance

Reviewers:

Fermenta- Thanks for the review

Chapter 3- Second Chance

William had been blind folded that night. He couldn't make out the features of the man who had done this because the room was so dark. It was done quite tight the pressure started to hurt his head. He sat there listening. "Here, Drink this" Grunted a voice. William listened. He was sure that he knew the voice but couldn't figure out where. The figure put a cup to his mouth. William hadn't drunk all day so he was very thirsty but decided that he wouldn't drink anything that this person would try to give him. The man insisted once again that William drink the water but he refused. The man eventually grabbed William by the throat and forced his mouth open. He tipped the cup out. William knew that unless he drank the water he couldn't breathe, so he gulped it. It tasted weird, probably poisoned. Once the man had taken the water away, William let out small sobs. He heard the man walk away and open and shut some door. William then realised that he was a lot more aware of himself. He heard dripping water somewhere behind him then he suddenly felt tired. He felt like he just needed to close his eyes and look down.

A flickering light woke William once again. The flicker gave him a headache. His vision was once again blurred but he thought that he could make out the indistinct shape of a person sitting down in front of him. He then heard muffled noises which sounded like someone struggling against a mouth gag. He tried to focus his eyes but the fact that enough light only flickered on and off made it very hard for William to see who it was. Once again, just like the previous day a voice came over the P.A.

"Wakey Wakey William. My family has suffered as a result of recent actions of yours. If I told you which actions, then I would have to kill you. So in 2 hours I will tell you, then I will set the chair to work. Now as my family has suffered, so must yours even if it is just you and your wife. The figure bound and gagged on the chair opposite you is indeed your wife, if you haven't guessed already. You will both die in 2 hours unless you enter the combination to stop your chair and then hers. Here is the deal. Your wife knows the combination, but it doesn't seem that there is any way she can communicate with you. You must somehow acquire the combination from her. You have to be careful though. Entering the incorrect combination will result in death. Let me give you a little clue. The gag cannot be removed but you can still use your ears. Think about this. There will be no more second chances." At that moment the P.A stopped.

William grew very angry. "Let my wife go you bastard, I swear if you do anything to her I will strangle you with your intestines." There was no response. William looked at his wife. He couldn't see her clearly nor could he see her audibly. He started to struggle. He wasn't thinking straight. He then tried to calm down. "Honey, try your best to tell me the numbers" he calmly told her but only got more muffled noises in response. 'Think Wilhelm, think' He thought to himself. There had to be a way out of this. Use your ears, the guy had said. He listened intently but heard nothing. "Screw this!" He yelled at the top of his voice.


End file.
